mycandylovefandomcom-20200214-history
Act 3 - Treasure Hunt
Act 3 - Treasure Hunt is the 22nd episode of My Candy Love. It was written and developed by Beemoov. Overview Coming soon... Summary Coming soon... Quest Items Coming soon... Date Outfits Fairy Gifts Hidden Gifts Illustration Illustration-Episode22-Candy Amber.jpg Official Episode Guide Here is the solution guide for episode 22! (Attention: it doesn’t provide you with the answers to increase your lov’o’meters with the boys you like the most.) ---- S U M M A R Y ---- PROLOGUE PART 1 : The Treasure Hunter PART 2 : “Pocket Money” PART 3 : “My Best Enemy” ---- S U M M A R Y ---- Note: These titles were inspired by the following works: The Treasure Hunter, Yen-Ping Chu (2009) L'Argent de Poche, François Truffaut (1976) Stepmom (French title: Ma Meilleure Ennemie), Chris Colombus (1998) ---- P R O L O G U E ---- In this episode, you will have to the chance to unlock an illustration depending on your final choice. The play went well, except for a few last minute issues. The most important thing is that your parents enjoyed it. The episode picks up where you left off: You just finished the play. It’s time to get everyone’s opinions… And the famous treasure hunt! Who knows?! Maybe you will uncover some secrets?! ' ➜ Objective: Stay with Rosa and ask everyone what they thought about the costumes...' You accompany Rosa to ask everyone what they thought of the costumes. After a little quarrel with her, you leave her. ' ➜ Objective: Talk with the others a bit, before joining your parents.' The scenes happen in the gym and you have to walk around to talk to everyone. The principal interrupts your tour and gets on stage to tell the parents there is a treasure hunt. ' ➜ Objective: It's time for the treasure hunt!' During the hunt, you need to find three objects hidden in the scenery. Once you find t hem, Mr. Faraize will ask you a riddle and you will have to choose the object that solves the riddle. If you don’t find the objects, Peggy will give you the possibility to exchange a solution for $20. ---- P A R T 1 The Treasure Hunter There are three riddles in the episode. ' ➜ Objective: Find a cactus, a clock and a kite to solve the riddle!' ✔ Find a cactus ✔ Find a clock ✔ Find a kite With your next move, your parents ask you the riddle. You will have to find the corresponding object! “I can be the sun, I can be the sand, and I can be a bird. Who am I?” Once you answer the riddle, you will receive a new objective. ' ➜ Objective: Find a pipe, a brown flower, and a piece of wood to solve the riddle!' ✔ Find a pipe! ✔ Find a brown flower! ✔ Find a piece of wood! With your next move, your parents ask you the riddle. You will have to find the corresponding object! “What does René Magritte's most famous painting, "The Treachery of Images", represent?” Once you answer the riddle, you will receive a new objective. ' ➜ Objective: Find a paper clip, a recorder and a triangle to solve the riddle!' ✔ Find a triangle! ✔ Find a paper clip! ✔ Find a recorder! With your next move, your parents ask you the riddle. You will have to find the corresponding object! “Like the wind instrument used by Mozart in the beginning of his Requiem Mass in D minor, I have a very particular shape. What am I?” Once you answer the riddle, you will receive a new objective. The hunt is almost over! ---- P A R T 2 Pocket Money ---- ' ➜ Objective: Now that you have all the objects, return to see Mr. Faraize!' He is waiting for you in the gym. Give them the objects you want to use and he gives you the answer. If you answered all three riddles correctly, you will get a bonus item to put on your dresser. Once you receive the gift, Mr. Faraize leaves and your parents let you go talk to your friends. ' ➜ Objective: Take advantage of the buffet to talk with your friends./color]' This scene is also in the gym, so it’s normal that you don’t leave. This little moment of rest ends quite brutally. ' ➜ Objective: You were shocked by the "clash" between Nathaniel and Castiel. Go home.' Go to the courtyard to have a discussion with your parents. They are sad to see the reaction between the student president and the rocker. You start to wonder about Nathaniel’s relationship with his father. Once outside the school, you go home. Your mom comes to see you and gives you some pocket money If you got a perfect grade in episode 8, you will get 35$. If you got an adequate grade in episode 8, you will get 20$. If you got a bad grade in episode 8, you will get 10$. You use your bonus money to go window shopping in town. ' ➜ Objective: Spend your new allowance money and go home!' Since you are going out, your mom asks you to run a little errand. Did you remember the croissants? ✔ Don't forget to buy croissants for your parents! Once you are done shopping, go home. If you didn’t think to buy the croissants, you will get an objective to remind you that you are forgetful. ✔ You forgot about the croissants! You leave to sleep and the weekend goes by. Go to the school to talk about your weekend with your friends. ' ➜ Objective: The weekend is over, ask your friends what they did.' Talk to all the boys to validate this objective and unlock a new one. You will receive it after the conversation with Nathaniel. ' ➜ Objective: Look for Amber to find out why Nathaniel didn't have a good weekend.' You run into Amber and talk about the bruises that you saw on Nathaniel’s back a few episodes back. You find out that she may, or may not, have lied to you! You HAVE to figure out the truth. ---- P A R T 3 My Best Enemy ---- ' ➜ Objective: Figure out a way to bribe Amber.' That pest cut you off and left you alone. You weren’t finished with her though. A new dialogue starts and you have to make a choice.... • CHOICE1 : Don’t accept Amber’s proposition. • CHOICE 2 : '''Accept Amber’s proposition. '''C H O I C E 1 Don’t accept Amber’s proposition. This choice unlocks new objectives. You chose to not give into Amber, but in this case, you will need another way to make a deal with her. ' ➜ Objective: Go to the Dollar Shop.' Go to the Dollar Shop and purchase the Makeup Case. As a fashion fiend, Amber will have to like this gift! ' ➜ Objective: Give the makeup case to Amber.' While you are desperately looking for that pest, you meet your friends who give you their opinion (sometimes quite direct) about the gift you want to give Amber. Ready for a makeover, Amber? You have to meet: Rosalya, Kim, Violette, Iris, Melody and Peggy, to be able to unlock a dialogue with Amber, who, visibly, doesn’t like your gift. ✔ Give the makeup case to one of your friends. As Amber didn’t like your gift, you have the choice to give the case to one of your friends… Or keep it for yourself! The main story picks up here. C H O I C E 2 Accept Amber’s proposition. This choice unlocks new objectives. Against your will, or not, you chose to give into Amber… Even if it’s hard to do! ' ➜ Objective: Tell Castiel that you don't want to see him anymore.' You will have to talk to several students before you run into Castiel, who doesn’t take the news very well… At all. The main story picks up here. Whatever your choice, now is the time for the last scene in the episode. Go to the end of the hallway, Amber is there. It’s time to make a pact with the devil. That’s the end of this guide!See you for episode 23 ! Love'o'Meter Guide Key: * * * *D. If an answer does not have any coloring, it means that the affect of that answer on the character has not been discovered yet. ---- 'Nathaniel' | anB = | anC = }} | anB = | anC = }} | anB = }} }} | anC = C. I don’t know... }} | anB = B. (Don’t do anything) }} | anB = | anC = }} | anB = | anC = }} }} ---- 'Castiel' | anB = | anC = }} | anB = }} | anB = | anC = }} | anB = | anC = }} ---- 'Lysander' | anB = | anC = }} | anB = }} | anB = | anC = }} | anB = | anC = }} | anB = | anC = }} ---- 'Dake' | anB = | anC = }} | anB = }} ---- 'Alexy' | anB = B. It’s a look that means "Kentin is mine!" (- with Armin) }}---- 'Armin' | anB = | anC = }} | anB = | anC = C. We could call it Casper? }} | anB = }} | anB = }} | anB = | anC = }} ---- 'Kentin' | anB = | anC = }} | anB = }} | anB = | anC = }} | anB = | anC = }} | anB = | anC = }} | anB = | anC = }} | anB = | anC = }} ---- 'Amber' | anB = }}---- 'Iris' }} Category:Highschool Life Category:Episode Category:Index